The Golden ones
by pichu565
Summary: This is a story i made up about my favorite books. Plz enjoy!
1. What the Heck?

_** I Do Not Own Warriors or Twilight.**_

_**I wish I did though.  
**_

_** Warriors belong to Erin Hunter and Twilight belongs to Stephine Meyer. **_

_**(Alice's POV) **__I was having the most wonderful vision" _Alice thought. "_Maybe this would be great" _she squealed excited. "Alice what's wrong now" Bella asked. "Nothing's wrong" she replied quickly. All the Cullen's and Bella were sitting around the living room bored out of their minds. "How about we go outside" She said. They all agreed willing to get out of the house. As they walked through the forest Bella noticed a tree with a strange marking. As they got deeper into the forest more trees were discovered just like the first. Suddenly before anyone had a chance to even blink they felt a pain as though someone had struck them. Then they passed out…..

**(Edward's POV)**

I don't know what the heck happened but I feel as though someone's been clawing at my fur. I beginning to stretch when I noticed a peculiar thing. I looked down and hissed in horror. **I was a Cat.** A CAT! I think I had too many mountain lions when I went hunting. I stared at the others and noticed there were cats in their place.

One I think was Emmet because of his dark fur and the fact that he was huge even as a cat. The next one I recognized was Jasper who had a golden pelt with strange black stripes. This one I was sure was Alice. She was tiny and her fur was jet-black with white stripes.

Bella's pelt was a tortoiseshell with a white chest and tail-tip. Rosaline was a golden she-cat with black paws. I began looking for Esme. I found her curled up to a cat that I could only guess was Carlisle. Esme had a strange brown pattern that was covered with darker specks of brown. Carlisle was a deep golden tabby with strange black limbs.

I stared down at myself. I was bronze with a few black markings. I wondered for a moment how we ended up as cats ,but figured it's not worth it just yet.

I suddenly sniffed the air. I tensed my claws unsheathed. I began to growl softly.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was woken up by the sound of growling. I opened my eyes and noticed a bronze tom with black markings. He was glaring out into the woods. I suddenly knew why. I smelled other cats and realized this must be their territory. I was immediately awake. I looked around and saw other cats on the ground. I realized these cats are the Cullen's . I instantly tried to get up my head and limbs screaming in protest. I began trying to wake everyone up.

As they began to wake up Rosaline nearly shrieked when she saw herself. I noticed that the Cullen's weren't expecting this to happen….. But maybe Alice did.

I suddenly remembered what danger we were going to be facing.

And Sure enough five cats stood in front of us bristling with anger.


	2. The She cat

(Alice's POV) _I was having the most wonderful vision" _Alice thought. "_Maybe this would be great" _she squealed excited. "Alice what's wrong now" Bella asked. "Nothing's wrong" she replied quickly. All the Cullen's and Bella were sitting around the living room bored out of their minds. "How about we go outside" She said. They all agreed willing to get out of the house. As they walked through the forest Bella noticed a tree with a strange marking. As they got deeper into the forest more trees were discovered just like the first. Suddenly before anyone had a chance to even blink they felt a pain as though someone had struck them. Then they passed out…..

**(Edward's POV)**

I don't know what the heck happened but I feel as though someone's been clawing at my fur. I beginning to stretch when I noticed a peculiar thing. I looked down and hissed in horror. **I was a Cat.** A CAT! I think I had too many mountain lions when I went hunting. I stared at the others and noticed there were cats in their place.

One I think was Emmet because of his dark fur and the fact that he was huge even as a cat. The next one I recognized was Jasper who had a golden pelt with strange black stripes. This one I was sure was Alice. She was tiny and her fur was jet-black with white stripes.

Bella's pelt was a tortoiseshell with a white chest and tail-tip. Rosaline was a golden she-cat with black paws. I began looking for Esme. I found her curled up to a cat that I could only guess was Carlisle. Esme had a strange brown pattern that was covered with darker specks of brown. Carlisle was a deep golden tabby with strange black limbs.

I stared down at myself. I was bronze with a few black markings. I wondered for a moment how we ended up as cats ,but figured it's not worth it just yet.

I suddenly sniffed the air. I tensed my claws unsheathed. I began to growl softly.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was freaking out! I'm a cat! Then I stopped hyperventilating. This wasn't going to help me or the Cullens. I stared down at myself for a moment. I was a brown tortoiseshell with light brown specks. I had a white chest and tail-tip. I turned towards Edward (who I thought was Edward ) who was a bronze tom with black markings. I stared at the Cullens bodies sleeping. Esme was a tortoiseshell like me but honey colored. Carlisle was a golden tabby with black limbs. Alice's small black body was shaking violently. "Edward!" The bronze froze and whipped his head around to race to my side. "It's Alice!" At the name of Alice a slim yet muscular golden tabby with black stripes was at her side licking her frantically. A huge grey tom was at his side looking worried. " Emmett…., Jasper I think we should wake up Carlisle and Esme." I said. "Where's Rose?" Emmett asked scared for her. "She's ok she's just sleeping" Edward answered. I began to prod them with my paw. "Carlisle.., Esme please wake up" I pleaded. They begun to stir so I left them to it. I suddenly smelled other cats and realized this must be their territory. I was immediately awake. I looked around and saw other cats on the ground. .

As they began to wake up Rosaline nearly shrieked when she saw herself. I noticed that the Cullen's weren't expecting this to happen….. But maybe Alice did.

I suddenly remembered what danger we were going to be facing.

And sure enough five cats stood in front of us bristling with anger….

**Chapter two The She Cat.**

**(Jaypaw's POV)**

I stood in a clearing with Toxic claw and Jaystar. Stormstreak wanted to come ,but Jaystar needed him to make patrols so he had to stay ,but Banditclaw went in his place. Brightpaw and I are so excited! We were in the deepest part of our territory when I smelled strange cat scents. They didn't smell like kitty pets but not like clan cats either. Loners was the only thing I was thinking. Instinctively I grew to a crouch and crawled to the scents. I saw them … They looked confused. Jaystar, Banditclaw, Toxicclaw, and Brightpaw were behind me, bristling. I saw two of the cats wake up. I looked at them curiously with no hostility. So I walked to them. The bronze cat hissed , so I stayed where I was. They were wary and I noticed a brown she-cat looking at me with the same curiosity. "Jaypaw!" Banditclaw called with panic in his voice. "Its okay they're just tired, look at them they don't want to fight" I answered. "It's ok we won't hurt you could you just tell us where you came from?" The bronze cat was still tense as his comrades except for the brown she-cat. "We're sorry we didn't know this was anyone's territory" she answered. There were two cats that were in front of her protectively. "It's okay we were just surprised by you that's all" I said a purr of a laugh in my voice. "Jaypaw" called the calm voice of Jaystar. "Yes Jaystar" I answered my expression turning to a glum one. I backed away from the strange cats and went to my clan mates. I was immediately scolded for such behavior which I passed off with rolling my eyes. I could see the she-cat that had spoken to me with understanding in her eyes. She also noticed Banditclaw who was extremely protective of me. He kept licking my ears and fretting like a queen. "Banditclaw, I'm all right please stop fretting over me" I said and gave him a lick to the ears. Then I walked to the side of my clan mates. The she cat did the same. The ones protecting her were shocked and scared for her. I rolled my eyes and walked carefully towards her. She stood there her tail tip twitching. "hi" she said her tone shy, but friendly. "Hello" I said matching her tone. I sniffed her gently. The bronze tom hissed but I ignored him. Right now I just wanted to be friends with her. I noticed that she was staring at me with a strange expression and then she sniffed me too. I pulled away as not to get in much trouble. We touched noses and then stepped apart. "I'm Jaypaw" I said. "I'm Bella" . Then we finally notice our audience. Then I pulled away my expression sad. I sighed and so did she. "Well looks like we have to go" I said "yeah" she agreed sadly. I was about to turn away from her when she called my name. I looked at her and noticed her hesitation. "Yes?" I asked. "Where are we?" she asked. My face brightened and I turned towards her. "Your in Fire ice clan" I said my tone was in mock seriousness. She purred gently. "If you want, you can come to our clan" Jaystar said. I looked at her and noticed my own curiosity. "Well as long as they don't try to harm Jaypaw or Brightpaw" Banditclaw muttered. "Bandit" I whined "Can't you stop fretting like a queen" I teased. "Sure, sure" he said "When you stop putting yourself in these situations" I did the only thing a self respecting cat could do. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled softly and nudged me to my paws. I pouted and walked to Brightpaw's side. I noticed Bella was giggling with a golden she cat and a small black cat. "Hey stop laughing, your tom friends would have killed me if I hadn't been so friendly" I said with a smirk. Bella stopped and I'm sure she was embarrassed. "It's ok" I said with a purr. "Banditclaw would have tried to do it too" I said. "Come on now" Jaystar called. "That's my leader Jaystar" I told them. The cats introduced themselves. "I get it now" I said to Edward. "You're her mate." Bella's eyes widened and she looked down embarrassed but pleased. Alice stared at me then had a mischievous look in her eyes. "So, tell me who was that grey tom with the blue-green markings" she asked. "Oh, that's Banditclaw" I said happily. "He's a warrior now, but we're still close" I said. "Very close it seems." she said in a purring voice. "It's not like that" I said catching the meaning to her words. "He's probably interested in another she cat anyway" I said sadly.

**(Edward's POV) **

I was listening to what the girls were saying._ hmm I wonder what I could do to help_. I could hear Alice pondering. Bella was understanding and directed the conversation to her and my family. "We were wondering how did you find us?" She asked. "Oh that's was simple" Jaypaw said with nonchalance. "We found you because you were upwind so your scent carried on the wind" she explained. "Oh " was all she said. Esme turned to Jaypaw. "I'm glad you came to help us" her voice was full of sincere gratitude. "No problem" She said with pride. "A clan cat never has a cold heart to a cat in need" She said with a purr. "But wouldn't your parent's be worried" Esme asked. We all turned to her, but she dipped her head her voice bitter. "Sure they would just like they said they loved me" We all turned to her. "Wha" but I was cut off by Brightpaw. "Jaypaw come on let's show these loner's some hospitality" She purred crouched. Jaypaw's eyes widened and then she gave a hiss of delight. "Sure you lopsided badger" and with that she launched her self on top of Brightpaw's shoulder's. "I'll show you badger" she yowled and rolled over on top of her. Jaypaw gave her a hefty kick. Brightpaw aimed a swipe to her ears. Jaypaw launched herself at Brightpaw and the two of them rolled and tumbled together. I stared at them with amusement. Emmett looked like he would love to join in if we hadn't had company.


End file.
